In This Club
by MockingBird16
Summary: Bella works at a club in a private room, always getting laid. But what happens when she meets the guy she knows that he's the one for her? Does he think the same? And what happens when Bella's crazy ex wants her back? LEMONS! R


_A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my story, I appreciate it very much. Please review if you read and give me some pointers. It helps me become a better author. This story is **not **a songfic, I just pick some songs and use some of the lyrics in the song that kind of go along with this story. _

_Rated M for: Using cocaine, language, lemons, slash, smoking, that kind of stuff._

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothing except for the plot and maybe a few characters. _

_In My Head- Jason Derulo_

_"Every body's looking for love, oh,_

_Ain't that the reason you're in this club, oh…"_

BPOV

I drove to work. To me, work is having fun. Not sitting in an office, doing paperwork or writing or saving peoples lives. No, that's not work. Work to me is working at my favorite club, _The Gypsy_.No, it doesn't have any body that sees the future. Well, there's Alice.

Alice was one of my best friends. We've known each other since middle school. She can see the future. Our other best friend was Rosalie.

Rosalie is someone we met at the club. She was always a quiet, shy, nerdy girl until she met us. Now, she works with Alice and I.

Now back to the subject of my job. My job was in the private rooms. I got paid to get laid basically. Now don't tell me that isn't fun. I normally get a couple good fuckings a night. Sometimes I get those guys that are nerds who have to do it as a dare and I go slow with them. But if I get an experienced guy, woo.

I parked my car in the employee parking lot and walked in.

"Hey babes." Rose said when I walked in.

"Hey doll face." I said. She a laughed.

"Bella!" The owner, Brent, said.

"Hey Brent." I said.

"Ready for tonight?" He asked. I nodded and winked. He laughed and cleaned up some table. We were going to open in about ten minutes.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"She called in. Said she was going to Florida." Rose told me.

"Sucks to be her." I said. I laughed. I walked into one of the private rooms and got dressed. I put on a very slutty outfit. I curled my hair and fluffed it. By the time I was done, it was seven O'clock and the club opened. Somone knocked at the door.

"Come in." I purred. A hot guy walked in. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He sat on the couch.

"Hey sexy." He said. I walked over to him and sat on his lap. I kissed his neck.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Mike Newton." He said.

"Well Mike, you're in for the ride of you life. He growled and I laughed. I kissed him on the lips, hard and long. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance to my mouth. I granted it to him and his tognue massaged mine. I moaned into his lips and he started rubbing my back. I tugged at his shirt. We stopped kissing and he took his shirt off. I ripped mine off. He looked at my boobs.

"Like what you see?" I asked him. He nodded. I moved against him, trying to get friction. We kissed again and he unclasped my bra. He moaned when he saw my boobs. He bit my right nipple and I yelped in pleasure. He massaged my right boob and sucked on my nipple. I moaned. He switched and did the same thing. I stood up.

"You look fucking sexy." He said. I winked.

"You pants need to come off." I told him. He nodded.

"Then take them off me."

"I will." I kneeled in front of him and yanked his pants down. Damn, he was huge. I grabbed his shaft and moved my hand up and down. He moaned. I licked the tip and kept massaging. I then took him in my mouth. He shivered. I looked up at him and moved my tongue back and forth. He groaned.

"Please, just give me a blow job." He said. I bobbed my head up and down. I massaged his balls. "Oh, fuck."

I bit down slightly.

"I'm going to cum!" He said. I bobbed my head up and down faster, wanting him to release. He came into my mouth.

"That was fun." I said.

"That was the best blow job I have ever had." He said. I laughed. I took my underwear off.

"Now, you can do whatever you want to me." I said. He thought about it.

"Walk to the back of the couch and bend over, putting your hands on the back of the couch." He told me. I did what he said. He walked around me. He bent over me.

"Ready for the best fucking of your life?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." I said. I doubt that would happen. He teased my hot, wet entrance with his hard cock. I moaned. "Please, fuck me." I said. He slammed into me and I moaned with please. He went back and slammed into my again. He pumped hard and fast. It felt amazing. He bent over me and grabbed my boobs in my hand while he was fucking me. The pleasure was amazing. He slammed hard into me.

"Turn around." He grunted. I turned around while he was still in me. I leaned my elbows on the back of the couch and watched him fuck me. Damn, he was fucking amazing.

"Oh god. You're fucking great." He said and grunted and slammed into me. I moaned loudly as he kept pounding into me.

"I'm going to come." I said. He slammed into my hard and fast, wanting me to release. He did this ten more time and I came.

"That was amazing." He said.

"Yes it was." I said as we got dressed.

"I'll be back. And with friends. Do you do threesomes?" He asked.

"Maybe." I winked and kicked him out. Another boy walked in. He was a nerd.

"Hi Hun. Let me guess, a dare?" I asked. He nodded and looked nervous.

"Well, we'll go easy. Are you a virgin?" I asked him. He nodded again.

"The football players knew that and they still told me to do this." He said.

"Well, how about I just give you a blow and send you on your way?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said.

"Sit on the couch and take your pants off." He did what he said. I took him in my mouth and gave him the only blow job he'll probably get in his life.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome."

"Can I get a picture with you? As proof." He said. I nodded. I stood by him and he wrapped his arm around me. He took his cell out and held it infront of us. As he took the picture, I quickly turned and licked his cheek. He showed me the picture and he got me licking his cheek.

After he left, the rest of the night was slow.

_Reviews?_

_X_


End file.
